Fraser Agar
Fraser Agar (alternate spellings include but is not (nearly) limited to Frasher, Fraiser, Thrasher and Fracture) is the host of Video Games AWESOME!, director and writer of Awesome Video Games, God of the Minecraft AWESOME! and Team Fortress AWESOME! servers, ruler of the interwebs and, all-in-all, a pretty cool guy. Being the mastermind behind both VGA (Video Games Awesome) and AVG (Awesome Video Games). Fraser spends most of his time working on the show. With the occasional help from his mods and fans, he alone plans, organizes and hosts each episode of VGA, as well as handles the cutting and uploading of each episode to YouTube and Blistered Thumbs (although recently both Becky and Ben quit their jobs to help with the show full time). As of late, the mod MrChrisMad has been taken in as an intern to relieve Fraser of some of the editing and uploading, so that he can focus his energy on other more visible aspects of the show. Characteristics Fraser is bald, but mostly wears some sort of hat or cap during the shows (as not to blind the audience), since his baldness is more prominent on screen than in real life. Sometimes he has on wrist guards during shows, to help ease his issues with carpal tunnel. He likes to call Deacon and the chat mean names, enjoys playing on easy mode during live shows, and absolutely loves to think of himself as a God. You could even say that he suffers from major hubris. Personal Life Fraser is the boyfriend of Becky as of about nine years. Together they rent a house somewhere in Vancouver and own two cats, Hugo and Ruddegar. Fraser has two brothers4, out of which he is the oldest. He is a film-school drop-out, and has pretty much dedicated his life to running and hosting VGA. Fraser is a long time fan of Earthbound''1 and ''Magic: The Gathering''2. He is also a huge Nintendo and Mac fan. Favorite shows include The Simpsons'', Naruto,'' Adventure Time'' and'' iCarly''. His favorite movies are'' The Iron Giant'' and Babe''3. Bands that Fraser likes include the ''Smashing Pumpkins, Daft Punk and Starship Amazing. One of his favorite books is The Trial by Franz Kafka.' Quotes "Mmm, check, please!" - Catherine? (Actually an ''Adventure Time quote.) "You're pretty cool!" - ?? (Actually a quote from The Sarah Silverman Show?) "Gold in my teeth, I got gold in my teeth. What up, niggah!" -The Far East Minecraft Episode "Do you like Duck Hunt?" - Resistance 3 "B...B...B...BOOBIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney "Bom bom bom bom" - Rhythm Heaven Fever (Air Rally) "You can't do this to me! I have a video game show!" - Mass Effect 3 "HAVE YOU EVER PLAYED A VIDEO GAME BEFORE YOUR LIFE?!" - Grandma Ruins Wii U Christmas "I'd be the heel if I was in the WWE" - New Super Mario Bros U "You broke my remote against my head" - Mario and Sonic at the London 2013 Olympics Trivia *Earthbound was his favorite game of all time, when he was a child back in old timy times. *He has been quoted saying that Skyward Sword is his favorite 3D Zelda game. *Along with Ben he is Dyslexic''needed''. *He discovered his baldness by accident, claiming that he shaved his head before he knew that he was bald, only discovering his ordeal after trying to let his hair grow again. *His weakness is "not being stabbed". Sources 1 Earthbound FanFest, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBbTMRD4hkc 2 Magic: The Gathering, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_NY3DCEY9E 3 Earthbound FanFest, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxfnbl8Coo 4 VGA LIVE 5th Anniversary Special! - Part 4, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CR-k_R2SoSY Category:Characters Category:Cast